Siempre fuiste tu
by minjandi5
Summary: Jan Di, sufre por toda su dolorosa historia de amor, pero despues de un tiempo las cosas empiezan a cambiar, y en esta ocasion... Ji Hoo trata de ayudarla, aunque el la ama en secreto y ella no lo sabe. Que pasara si Jun Pyo si se casara y dejara a Jan Di sola.
1. Chapter 1

Hola...

Este es mi primer fanfiction... Me llena de alegria saber que podre crear una nueva historia para mis personajes preferidos...

.. Asi que les pido cuiden de mi y me ayuden mucho...

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS (BBF) NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A LA KBS.**

Si solo Jun Pyo hubiese tenido el valor de casarse con Jae Kyung, y además mas si esta no terminara cancelando la boda, y los dos se marcharan a Estados Unidos por 4 años, al regreso a corea se encuentran con algunas sorpresas...

Espero y les guste...

**_ CHAPER 1_**

Jan Di se estaba arreglando para salir de su habitación, ella estaba consiente que era la última oportunidad que tenía para huir con Jun Pyo, esto era lo que le dictaba el corazón, pero su mente le decía que su tiempo ya avia terminado y que el estaba apunto de casarse con su unnie, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón y con fuerzas sobre-naturales, se puso frente a la puerta de la iglesia.

-Jan di, estas bien?-le preguntaba Ga Eul, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Jan Di, no podía escuchar ni ver nada... Hasta que, de pronto levantó la mirada y ai estaba si "bombero", con ese traje blanco que siempre le acia lucir tan bien.

-Jan Di, tren fuerza, y valor, para soportar esto, siempre estaré a,tu lado- esto es lo que Ji Hoo pensaba y trataba de transmitir a su pequeña Nutria, cuando ambos,cruzaron sus miradas.

Ella cómo por arte de magia, sentía que su bombero le daba fuerzas. Entonces escucho la música de aquellos violines, los cuales le indicaban que ya era hora de caminar hacia el Altar.

La presidenta Kang, no dejaba de observar a Jun Pyo , esperando que el no rompiera su acuerdo .

-Estas bien Jan Di?- le pregunta nuevamente Ga Eul.

Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi... Ahora...- observando a Ji Hoo- todo esta bien.

Ga Eul no comprendía,el porque , de que su amiga al decir estass ultimas palabras no estuviese observando a Jun Pyo, sino a Ji Hoo.

-Esta bien... Si tu lo dices...- dijo Ga Eul desconcertada.

=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=

Transcurrió parte de la boda sin ningún contratiempo, pero al llegar a la parte de los votos... Jae Kyung los dijo sin ningún titubeo, pero Jun Pyo si sido mucho en decirlos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, todos escucharon esas palabras- SI... ASEPTO- aunque fue un poco más como un susurro, se pudieron escuchar oir.

-Perdóname, Jan Di,... Perdóname... Sólo te puedo amar a ti.- Es lo que se repetía Jun Pyo una y otra vez, desde que la vio caminar por el pasillo.

Durante la fiesta todos estuvieron felices, bueno a excepción de Jun Pyo, el tenia un semblante muy frío, duro. Pero a los demás no les importaba mucho eso.

-Disculpe señorita, me concedería este baile?- Por dijo una voz un poco ronca, pero dulce y delicada a la vez.

-mmm?...- volteo Jan Di, al ver de quien se trataba solo responder- Si, con mucho gusto.

Ellos empezaron a bailar, después de un rato un nuevo caballero llego a donde la pareja estaba- Creo que es mi turno, así que, disculpe hermosa Jan Di, me concedería el honor de bailar con migo?- Ella no pudo más que decir un-SI- casi más como un susurro, antes de darse cuenta que estaba con Wo Bin.

-Estas bien?

-Eehhh?... mmm... Si porque preguntas?

-Con todo lo que ha estado pasando... pensé que no estarías del todo bien.

-Sinceramente esto no es del todo muy agradable pero...- cuando levanto la mirada lo único que pudo ver fue a su bombero, con esa sonrisa que solo le "dedicaba" a su pequeña nutria. Aunque ella también lanzó una sonrisa para Ji Hoo.-Pero creo que todo estará bien ahora- El sin entender nada sólo le respondió con una sonrisa muy calida.

-Bueno ya ha llegado mi turno.- Ella solo, observo a otro joven. Esta vez se trataba de Ji Jung

-Espero y cuides mucho- Le dijo Jan Di, con una mirada un poco intimidadora.

-Hey, Geum Jan Di, con, quien crees que estas, tratando?- le respondió Ji Yung, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta que ella le avia hecho.

-Y bien, espero que, cuando te marches a suiza, no la dejes tan triste por tu partida, entendido?!.

-Creo que eso es un poco imposible, pero de todas formas, tu estas aquí para ayudarme a,que no llore cuando me recuerde, bueno, debes de tratar de evitar que eso suceda.-

-Lo prometo, pero ahora cero que debes de bailar con ella, porque sino, se pondrá celosa, que has elegido bailar primero con migo en ves que con ella-

Muy bien, Jan Di,- Le dio un abrazo- A y además, debes informarme si alguien trata de "Quitarme" a mi querida Ga Eul, entendido?-

-Si, prometido-Los dos se despidieron y se fueron a,un lado de la pista.

Señorita, Chu Ga Eul, me consederia este baile?- Le dijo Yi Jung, con un tono seductor, pero ala vez un poco sumiso.

Ga Eul, no pudo responder, ya que mientras el le decía eso, a la ves la conducía al centro de la pista. Aunque ella en esos momentos estaba haciendo unos pucheros muy infantiles, los cuales no podían evitar unas pequeñas muecas a forma de risa, del joven alfarero.

-Y ahora que te pasa Ga Eul?- Le pregunto, sin mirarla.

Ella un poco sonrojada lo negó con la cabeza. Pero el savia que algo estaba mal con la actitud de la chica, así que no le dijo nada mas, poniendo a prueba su poca habilidad de decir lo que sentía ella acia el.

-Esta bien! Tu ganas, como quieres que no me moleste si esas "señoritas" de la mesa donde estaba, están murmurando que tu, saliste con cada una s ellas, y...

El no supo que más contestar y antes de dejar que ella continuara con los comentarios de sus antiguas conquistas, la callo con un dulce beso. Ga Eul, se olvidó de todo lo sucedido en aquella mesa y decidió seguir bailando con Yi Jung.

_**Fin del primer capitulo, espero y les aiga, porfavor comenten, es muy importante... Gracias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!...**

**Pues ya aquí de, nuevo... Con un capítulo más...**

**Espero y les guste...**

**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios... Gracias a ustedes ya estoy inspirada..**

**Ok.. Empecemos...**

** _CHAPER 2_**

Jun Pyo, avía observado a sus amigos y por supuesto a Jan Di, pero lo que más le molestaba era que el resto del F4 estaba muy feliz bailando, riendo, hablando, tan cómodamente con Jan Di.

-Pero que es lo que les pasa... Ellos muy felices con ella, y yo aquí, muriendo por a verme casado con MONO- Eso pensaba, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que Jan Di observaba a Ji Hoo y además que los dos al mismo tiempo sonrieron muy felizmente. Esto le hizo perder el control de sus emociones.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Jae Kyung, llevaba observado a Jun Pyo durante mucho tiempo, y le dolía ver cómo reaccionaba cada vez que Jan Di sonreía con sus propios amigos, pero en el momento menos pensado, sintió que Jun Pyo, la arrastraba hasta el centro de la pista.

-Jun, que te pasa, suéltame... - Fueron las pocas palabras que ella pudo articular hasta que llegaron al centro de la pista.

-Cállate MONO! Que no tenemos que disfrutar de nuestra boda?- Eso fue lo único que le dijo Jun Pyo, con unas palabras muy frías.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Cuando Yi Jung, dejo a Jan Di, ella, decidió alejarse un poco de toda esa gente, y camino hacia un pequeño bosque.

-Todo ha terminado para nosotros dos...esto es hasta donde nuestro amor pudo llegar... eso es todo... esto es el - Esto es lo que Jan Di se repetida una y otra vez, todo como un murmuro.

-Es muy hermoso el atardecer, verdad?- Le dijo una voz, un poco ronca. Ella volteo al instante.

-Heee?... Sí, claro... Es muy hermoso.

-Que es lo que te pasa ahora?- le pregunto, poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro derecho.

-Nada, solo pensaba... Eso es todo sumbae-Le contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-Muy bien... En ese caso cero que tendré que...- corrió un poco, jalándola de la mano, ella trato de detenerlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya los dos estaban, en un pequeño lago.

Ella hizo una mueca de enojo, pero al ver la encantadora sonrisa de Ji Hoo, ella también comenzó a reír sin parar. Al salir del agua, no les quedo de otra que irse de la fiesta, porque esteban empapados y no llevaban ropa extra. Pero los sorpresa fue cuando, Jae Kyung, les saludo muy sonriente.

-Hola!... veo que ustedes dos, se están divirtiendo más que todos nosotros, ya hasta parecen una linda pare...

-No unni, solo fue un accidente- Interrumpió rápidamente Jan Di, agitando las manos en forma denegación.

-Ok... Como sea pero, solo obsérvense, están todos empapados, se resfriaran si no se cambian rápido.

-Si, ya lo sabemos, de hecho, por eso ya nos íbanos...

-Muy bien, pero mejor tomen esto.- ella un muy sonriente les entregó unas bolsas.

-¿Qué es unni?- Preguntó muy sorprendida Jan Di.

-Sólo tómenlas y vayan por allá, los quiero ver antes de la última pieza de baile, entendido?-

Ambos sólo asistieron con la cabeza. Y se metieron en casita, qué más bien parecía una cabaña. Los dos se cambiaron lo más rápido posible. Salieron, y al verse se percataron de qué la ropa de ambos asían juego, como ropa de pareja, pero ellos ya no tenían otra opsión, así qué solo rieron ligeramente y se quedaron con esa ropa.

Jun Pyo, vio llegar de la mano, un poco sonrientes, a Ji Hoo y a Jan Di, aunque intento ocultar sus celos, Jae Kyung, pudo percatarse de lo sucedido así que solo, fingió no ave visto nada y siguió con su pequeño "experimento".

-Hey! Jan Dia, ahí estas, ya estaba pensando que me avías dejado- Le dijo Jae Kyung con un tierno puchero.

-No, unni, como crees, yo no te puedo dejar, y menos ahora que es un día muy importante para ti-

-Y tu, Ji Hoo, que creías que me avía olvidado que te quedaste a solas, con mi dongsaeng.? - Le dijo un poco molesta pero a la vez con un poco de curiosidad por saber lo que avisa pasado entre ellos dos- Así que digan escogí bien, o soy un fracaso-

-No unni, están muy lindos, los atuendos, pero dinos porque ropa de pareja?

-Solo quería ver que tal lucen con esa ropa de enamorados, pero...

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Ji Hoo un poco sorprendido por la expresión de Jae Kyung.

-No nada, es que, esto solo confirma mis sospechas... Ustedes dos, se ven muy bien como pareja, en verdad, Jan Diaa, HAHAHAHAHA!,- Jae Kyung, no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada al ver un solo detalle, sobre el vestido que llevaba Jan Di.

-¿Qué pasa...?-

-Es que... Jan Di,... Tu... Haha...

Ji Hoo se dio cuenta del pequeño accidente ocurrido a Jan Di, así que no tardó en actuar, y salvar a su adorada Jan Di.

Jan Di no pudo subir muy bien el cierre del vestido. Pero Ji Hoo, no dudo en subirle el cierre, Jan Di, se sonrojo un poco, pero no fue tanto por el hecho que su sumbae le haya ayudado en esa situación, sino que algunas personas pudieron observar ese accidente.

-Gra...gracias, sumbae- Le dijo una Jan Di un poco sonrojada.

-Si, no te preocupes- Fue lo único que le respondió Ji Hoo, al ver la expresión de Jan Di.

Jae Kyung, se, percató de la atmósfera que se creó entre ellos dos, en ese momento, y se sintió muy a gusto de haberse dado cuenta que entre ellos dos avía mucha química.

**T.T el capitulo 2 ya llego a su fin, perdon por no escribir mucho pero no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**pero les prometo escribir mas para la proxima. **

**gracias por sus comentarios. me han dado animos... GRCIAS**

**_ESPERARE SUS REVIEW.!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola!**_

**_Bueno, ya estoy de Regreso ... n_n_**

**_Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes pero me surgieron algunos problemas en la escuela... T.T esos exámenes ... pero mejor pasemos a lo que realmente nos interesa: este fic..._**

**_CHAPER 3_**

Después de un rato de disfrutar Jae Kyung de su boda, decidió descansar un poco, pero a la vez decidió acercarse a Jan Di, para estar con ella.

-Jan Di, haaaaaa. Estoy tan cansada por culpa de estos tacones- diciendo esto, también realizaba muecas y ademanes, que le causaron una gran risa a Jan Di- Pero dime que tu no estas cansada dongseng?

-Huuuummmm, si un poco, pero creo que ya he disfrutado lo suficiente- contesto una Jan Di cansada y casi dormida.

Jae Kyung, observo que Jan Di estaba casi dormida así que no se hicieron esperar sus pensamientos "malignos", y decidió sacarla a bailar un rato mas, ademas también jalo a su nuevo plan a So Yi Jung, Ga Eul y a Woo Bin. ya eran casi las 2:15 am, y los invitados ya se habían ido, solo quedaban los F4, y sus nuevas integrantes.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

FLASH BLACK

So Woo Bin y Jae Kyung, charlaron durante unos minutos, sobre el nuevo rumbo que la vida de todos ellos empezaría a llevar a partir del día de esa boda. Ellos dos solo se quedaron en silencio, y cuando parecía que Woo Bin cambiaría el tema, Jae Kyung tomo el control del **noraebang,** de la sala de los F4, y entonces empezó a cantar la cansion de Magic girl de orange caramel,entonces Woo Bin no pudo evitar algunas risas al ver a la joven bailando, sonriendo y tratando de no desentonar en la cansion.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos las risa desaparecieron por que Jun Pyo, entro apresurada mente buscando a su prometida, cuando observo que Woo Bin estaba riendo sin parar no entendió nada, y al fondo encontró la causa, una chica saltando y un poco agitada, pero al verla lo único que hizo fue, tomarla del brazo y llevarla con el , claro no de muy buena manera.

-Jun, me lastimas!- dijo un poco molesta Jae Kyung- Ya basta! dime que te pasa, por que esa actitud ahora?

-Mono... a ver dime... adonde mandaste a... a...

-A Jan Di?- dijo ella en un tono triste pero lleno de curiosidad por saber lo que pasaría.

-Mmmmmm... bueno, si... es que la necesitaba para algo muy urgente... pero aun así, dime en donde esta.

-Muy bien ella esta en...

-Ya dime Mono!

-Esta bien... esta en... japón- lo dijo casi como susurro- Y con Ji Hoo- esto si lo dijo muy claramente, y salio corriendo de ese lugar, al ver la expresión de Jun Pyo.

-Esta en... -dijo Jun Pyo pero no termino de acompletar la frace cuando analizo lo siguiente que le abia dicho Jae Kyung- Y con JI HOO... QUE? CON EL? aasshhhhhh- el empezó a hacer uno mas de sus tan comunes berrinches pero cuando decidió ir tras ellos, se detuvo y pensó detenidamente- En donde dijo la Mono que estaban? aasshhhh!...

**_mas adelante continuare con el flash black ... mientras tanto sigamos con la historia._**

_**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**_

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Después de un rato, Ji Hoo, se percato que Jan Di, estaba caminando, hacia el lago nuevamente, así que no dudo en ir tras ella.

Song Woo Bin, se dio cuenta que Ji Hoo desapareció, y entonces busco a Jan Di, pero al no ver a ninguno de los dos, lo único que pudo hacer fue "advertir" a So Yi Jung, sobre el posible problema que podría haber.

So Yi, y Ga Eul, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, trataron llevarse a Jun Pyo y a Jae Kyung a otro lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

-Hey! Mono, no has visto a Ji Hoo, tengo que hablar con el-

-Mmmm,... la verdad Jun... no pero... el estaba ahi- señalo firmemente a una mesa- Alomejor decidió irse, ya sabes como es el.-

-Pero como se atrevió a dejarme solo... cuando lo encuentre , LO MATARE, aasshh!- dijo haciendo una "rabieta".-

-Jun, déjalo en paz, y...

-Y, que, Mono, anda dime-

-No nada- respondió Ga Eul, dando un brinco, para evitar que Jun Pyo, se diera cuenta que Jan Di no estaba.

_**Bueno, después de todo creo que también tendré que dejar este capitulo en incógnita... perdón...**_

_**ademas, les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero la escuela últimamente me a tenido muy absorbida, ahahahaha... pero eso no significa que no aya podido leer sus Reviews... Les agradezco mucho que me apoyen, y mas que este Fic sea de su agrado.**_

_**ESTARE ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

...4...

_**Hola! de nuevo, después de muchos dias de ausencia en la historia, ya estoy de regreso.**_

_**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado... pero con tantos nuevos cambias en mi viada ni tiempo para mi misma he tenido, pero en fin.**_

_**Les agradezco mucho a las personas que no han dejado de esperar a este nuevo capitulo. **_

_** EMPECEMOS**_

-Anniong-haseyo, señorita, creo que de nuevo usted me esta intentando robar uno de mis pocos lugares para estar solo- Le dijo Ji Hoo a Jan Di, con su peculiar seriedad.

Jan Di, ni izo caso a las palabras de Ji Hoo, pero si logro escuchar su voz y al mismo tiempo paresia recordar algo.

Ji Hoo no tubo otra opsion que pararse a su lado, he intentar hablarle otra vez- Jan Di, esta vez a quien recuerdas?

-Sumbae... cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente, como para darme cuenta que pensabas en algo muy especial.

-Heeeeee? especial?... pero como... por que lo supones?

-Por tu mirada y esa linda sonrisa que pones al recordar algo que te gusta. O, me vas a decir que no estoy en lo correcto?

-Sumbae, en realidad, yo... recordaba, cuando,,, tu y yo, nos conosimos- Dijo con la vista un poco perdida.

-...mmm...-

-No vas a decir nada sumbae?

-... En realidad, yo no tengo nada mas que decir... tu ya, sabes muy bien lo que pienzo. Jan Di.

-Si, eso es verdad... lo se... se lo que piensas de esto...

-Y dime que has decidido acerca de lo que te dije en Japón?

-Realmente lo he pensado demasiado, pero aun necesito tiempo... debo de pensarlo bien, y mas aun con todo lo que esta pasando.

-Si, es verdad, debemos pensar mejor, todo acerca de lo que pasara en un futuro.- Sin decir mas, Ji Hoo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Jan Di, solo se quedo callada ante el comentario de Ji Hoo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo, que no la dejaba tranquila.

_0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0_

Ga Eul trato de entretener a Jun Pyo, pero, ya no pudo por mas tiempo.

-En donde esta Ji Hoo?-Dijo Jun Pyo, buscándolo con la mirada

-Aqui- Todos escucharon una voz que provenía detrás de Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul, So Yi Jung y Woo Bin, solo se quedaron en silencio y despues de unos segundos, reaccionaron que, esa voz era de Ji Hoo, quien venia solo.

-¡Hey tu!, que creías que me dejarías solo ahora?

¿Por que te desapareciste así como así?- Dijo un Jun Pyo muy inquieto.

Ji Hoo no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas

-Contesta Ji Hoo!, a donde te me...- No logro a completar la frase cuando observo que Jan di, venia llegando, - Heey! y tu de...-

-Jan Di- Dijo una Ga Eul muy nerviosa- ¿A donde te metiste?, te he estado buscando para... para...

-No te preocupes, solo fui a caminar, es que tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero ya estoy de vuelta.- Contesto rápidamente Jan Di, dándole la espalda a Ji Hoo, como, si el no existiera.

-Eso espero, pero díganme... por que ustedes, dos vienen del mismo lugar?- Interogo Jae Kyung muy rápido.

-Yo, vengo de caminar- Respondio muy seria Jan Di.

Ji Hoo, no respondió, al escuchar la respuesta de Jan Di.

-Jan Di- Dijo Ga Eul jalandola- No crees que ya es hora de irnos?- Le dijo observando su pequeño, pero muy bonito reloj de mano.

-Creo que si, Ga Eul, ya no quiero estar ni un momento mas aquí.

-Que has dicho Jan Di?

-Jae... Kyung... yo, bueno, ya estoy un poco cansada y ademas ya es un poco tarde para irnos... disculparme.

-Si, entiendo Jan Di, no te preocupes, pero regresando de mi luna de reunirnos otra vez, entendido?- Dijo una Jae Kyung, muy contenta pero con lagrimas en los ojos, de solo pensar que la actitud de su querida dongseng, era por su culpa.

Sin mas demora Jan Di y Ga Eul empezaron a despedirse de todos, cuando So Yi Jung, jalo a Ga Eul, diciendo -Yo la llevo, no se preocupen mas por ella- ella solo asistió y salieron, cuando Jan Di iba a ser tomada del brazo por Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, dijo inesperadamente -Y yo me llevare en esta ocasión a Jan Di- los demás solo intercambiaron miradas cuando Jan Di respondió- Gracias sumbae.- entonces el le extendió su mano izquierda, cuando ella acepto el se percato de muchas cosas, como que Jun Pyo, estaba apunto de estallar por sus celos, entonces Woo Bin penzo en las miles de formas que Jun Pyu pudiese golpearlo, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Ji Hoo, y este solo lo miraba muy, pero muy fríamente. A esto el solo respondio con su típica sonrisa, aunque esta tenia un poco de sarcasmo.

_**OK, OK, OK. se que estos capítulos en realidad han sido cortos, pero es que lo ago para que la historia pueda ser moldeada a sus peticiones. hihihihihihihi...**_

_**bueno todos esto se los debo a cada uno de ustedes fervientes seguidores:**_

_**-Areej.A.A**_

_**-Lupe36**_

_**-eli**_

_**-PATRICIA BUSTOS**_

_**-arashiyume**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-Maricela**_

_**-iris**_

_**-catalina**_

_**-miestrellailumina : te agradezco mucho tu opinión. Me as dado una nueva idea para mi fanfic. sigue así ... n.n ...**_

_**pero en resumen les agradezco mucho a todos ustedes por apoyarme mucho, para seguir adelante con esta historia.**_

_**Les pido de favor que sigan leyendo y no se desesperen ahora si podre estar con todos ustedes mas seguido... **_

_**esperare mas de sus  reviews**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS HERMOXAS QUE HAN ESTADO LEYENDO ESTE FIC, Y QUE POR CONSIGUIENTE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO POR OTRO CAPITULO.

LES OFRESCO UNASINCERA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR N MUCHO TIEMPO PEROI TUBE MUCHAS OSAS QUEATENDEE Y ARREGLAR EN MI VIDA...

PERO AL GRANO, YA ESTA AQUI ESTENUEVO CAPITULO RECIEN ECHO Y EDITADO (ENCONTRARAN COSAS NUEVAS, PORQUE? NO YO SE PORQUE PERO ME PARECIO DARLE SABOR A LA HISTORIA CON UN POCO DE INTRIGA Y ENREDOS MUAJAJAJAJAJ... ) SOLO LEAN Y SABRAN DE QULES ESTOY HABLANDO...

LAS COSAS PASAN POR ALGO, ASI QUE SOLO MIRA PARA ADELANTE Y NUNCA TE RINDAS...

ESO ES TODO LO QUE HARE APARTIR DE AHORA (JAN DI)...

Pasaron unos cuantos años despues de la boda, pero algo habia cambiado, y so yi jeon, estaba empezando a sospechar muchas cosas, aunque ni el mismo se las creyera, asi que solo opto por ser expetador del nuevo "expetaculo" que estaba apunto de empezar.

En la escuela SHINWA, todo avia cambiado, con Jun Pyo casado, el F4 dejo atras sus extrabajantes costunbres, de molestar a todo aquel que se opónia a su "reinado". El primero en cambiar fue Woo Bin, ninguno de sus amigos lo creia, y nunca dejaban de preguntarle por quien abia cambiado tanto y en tan poco tiempo, incluso en su departamento ya no entraban, ni mucho menos salian mujeres, eso fue lo que levanto la sospecha de que su corazon porfin habia sendido ante el de una mujer. Asi que, Yi Jeon, Ga Eul, y aunque arrastrando a Ji Hoo, decidieron perseguir a Woo Bin durante una semana, pero al cabo de dicha semana de estarlo persiguiendo se cansaron de solo observarlo ir de su departamento a SHINWA y de ai a su departamento, cuando yta estaban decididos a dejarlo empas, vieron salir a Woo Bin muy apresurado , asi que retomaron a sus puestos.

-Hola, ya estoy aqui, - dijo Woo Bin - gracias por esperarme.

-Claro, no te preocupes - para eso soy tu amiga

Aunque los demás intentaron seguir a Woo Bin no pudieron ya que el manejaba a una velocidad impresionante, como si estubiera en una carrera, viendo esrto los 3 se quedaron con la icognita de saber el porque de su repentina salida.

0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0

Jan Di, por alguna razon se alejaba mas y mas cada dia de Ji Hoo, pero nadie sabia el motivo, asi que solo callaban y onservaban . Aunque cada dia que pasaba todos vieron a una Jan Di, distinta, era mas sociable, se comportaba mejor, y ya estaba dejand atras sus amados zapatos, y empezaba a utilizar botas o en su caso botines, con un poco de tacon** (como de 5, incluso de 8, pero eso para ella ya era ganancia)** al mismo tiempo se enfocaba aun mas en sus estudios y en su servicio. Ella ahora casi, todo el tiempo sonreia, e incluso habia decidido mudarse, de su casa, aunque casi nadie sabia donde vivia, ella decia que era un lugar modesto.

0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0

Ellos confirmaron sus sospechas con respecto a que Woo Bin habia cambiado por una mujer. por un largo tiempo intentaron saber quien era esa mujer, pero despues de unas semanas se dieron por vencidos y decidieron decistir acerca del tema.

0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0

Ji Hoo se alejaba de ... no mejor dicho era alejado de Jan Di, por algo misterioso.

-Jan Di, ahora veo, que es algo complicado el poder hablar con tigo - le dijo Ji Hoo.

-Si, eso parece, porque he estado ... - se detubo en seco, cuando escucho que tnia un mensaje de texto, l0 leyo y entonces le dijo - me boy, hasta luego Ji Hoo.** (OMG! que a pasado con el "SUMBAE"?)**

-Eso espero, quiero hablar con tigo sobre algo muy imoportante.

-Lo lamento tanto, pero ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo como para estarlo per.. - su celular suena y ella lo contesta, muy apresuradamente dice - si claro - checando su reloj de mano - siempre tengo tiempo - con una media sonrisa - para "ti", solo esperame y yo llegare, lo mas rapidamente que pueda ¿entendido? - al colgar metio su celular entre su bata, se dio media buelta y dejo a Ji Hoo solo y en un estado de shock, por que aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder, **(y no era para menos, solo imaguinence que a ustds les pasa, que les digan que no tienen tiempo pero para otra persona si... que raro por parte de Jan Di no lo creen? que pasara ahora?.)**

0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 = 0

A lo lejos, Yi Jeon y Ga Eul, observaron todo y por un microfono **(el cual serviria para escucher su platica, porque avian planeado averiguar atraves de Ji Hoo que le pasaba a Jan Di)** escucharon toodo ese encuentro, y aunque no entendieron nada, se miraron y observaron que Ji Hoo se subia a su coche, entonces ellos decidieron seguirlo, pero en eso recibieron un mensaje -"Necesito verlos" - y pora Ga Eul -"Necesito de tus servicios" - ellos se quedaron estaticos ante los mensajes, y decidieron, ir con Woo Bin.

Pero la direccion era algo extraña, no para Ji Hoo, Yi Jeon, y aunque suene raro tampoco para Ga Eul, ya que ella habia estado ahi un par de ocasiones. Pero ellos pensaron que era extraño para Woo Bin, ya que el no realizaba sus preciadas vicitas a lugares como estos.

-Por fin han llegado - dijo un Woo Bin... ¿contento?, ¿sonrriente?, si, aunque paresca algo extraño , el era asi casi todo el tiempo estando con sus amigos o en alguno de sus Clubs, pero nunca habia estado asi en un lugar asi. _**(Como El SEUKJOJEON (majestuoso palacio del imperio DAEHAN))**_

-¿Y este lugar? - dijo Ga Eul, sorprendida, por lo hermoso que lucia, el palacio, aun sin ser decorado conforme a alguna ocacion especial - me refiero a ¿que acdmos aqui?

-Muy simple Ga Eul shi, yo ...

-Si esto es solo una broma de Woo Bin - dijo Yi Jeon

-No bro, yo ...

-Ya di Woo Bin, para que nos citaste en este lugar - dijo Ji Hoo un poco confundido y fastidiado por lo que le habia pasado recientemente (**que mala es Jan Di al poner de mal umor a Ji Hoo)**

-Ok, ok, esta bien, les dire de que trata todo esto, ¿recuerdan cuando mi familia adquirio este inmueble?

-Si como olvidarlo - dijo Ga Eul - gracias a ti, mi sueño se convirtio realidad. No es asi Y Jeong? - esto lo dijo viendo su hermoso añillo de compromiso , a lo que el mensionado solo asistio con la cabeza.

Cuando el estaba apunto de decirles el motivo de aber cido convocados, sono su telefono - Sumbae, adonde estas acaso te has olvidado de nuestra cita? - dijo una dulce voz - si es asi por que me llamaste hace unas horas para pedirme que dejara todo lo que estaba aciendo para venir a averte, y me dejas aqui sola - el no podia decir nada, ya que estaba totalmente paralizado** (podrian ser nervios?, miedo?, o todo eso?, pero porque seran?)** a lo que solo pudo decir - esta bien, te vere en seguida, esperame **en ... (que mala suerte, de eso se enteraran mas adelante ... XD )**

-Lo siento, debo de irme ahora mismo ... surguio algo inesperado - dijo un Woo Bin serio, y salio rapidamente de ese lugar.

-Solo nos hace perder el tiempo - dijo Yi Jeon un poco molesto - no es asi Ji Hoo? - pero este no contesto, aun estaba ido, **(bueno siempre lo esta**) por lo que Jan Di le avia dicho **(que dificil es para Ji Hoo olvidar lo que la mala de Jan Di le dijo... )**

Entonces Ga Eul, saco su telefono intentando buscar un numero, cuando al fin contestaron...

-Hola, adonde estas?

-No, puedo ablar estoy en una ...

**CREO QUE ESTOY DISFRUTANDO ESCRIBIR ESTO, POR QUE JAN DI ESTA CAMBIANDO Y DANDOLE UNA PEQUEÑA LECCION A NUESTRO JI HOO, PERO PORQUE ESA LECCION? SOLO ESPEREN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS Y ENTENDARAN ALGUNAS COSAS, APARTIR DE AQUI VERAN COMO UNAS PALABRAS PUEDEN CAMBIAR EL FUTURO DE MUCHAS PERSONAS... LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA INTENTARE MEJORAR. OK?!**

**DISCULPEN POR TARDAR MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, MANDEN MAS _REVIEWS_, POR QUE DE VERDAD LOS DECEO Y NECESITO PARA SEGUIRADELANTE, LESASEGURO QUE ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO, SIII?' BESOS A TODOS, CUIDENCE Y SIGAN LEYENDO...**

**QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN Y ESPEREN POR MAS ENREDOR, MAS AMOR, Y ENTRE PASION, DOLOR, IRA, DECEPCION, TRAICION, CONFUCION, ESO Y MUCHO MAS... "CELOS"**

**_¡GRACIAS!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA DE NUEVO AMIG S! ESPERO Y SE ENCUENTREN DE MARAVILLA, ESTE CAPITULO PROMETE DEMASIADO, ES ALGO CLAVE PARA NUESTRA HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO Y ENTIENDAN QUE ESTA HISTORA SE ESTABA TORNANDO ALGO PREDECIBLE, PERO CREO QUE FUE POR EL TITULO, PERO AUN ASI, SIN DRAMA NO HAY UNA BUENA HISTORIA, Y ESO ES LO QUE ARE APARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**DISCULPEN TAMBIEN POR HACER UN SECRETO LO DE WOO BIN Y LO DE JAN DI, PERO APENAS ESTA EMPESANDO LA VERDADERA TRAMA, CELOS!**

**SIN MAS PREANGULO... EMPECEMOS!**

_** LA ESPERANZA ES LO MUERE AL ULTIMO...**_

_**ASÍ QUE ANIMO JI HOO!**_

**Estos 3 chicos decidieron seguir a Woo Bin, pero lo que estaban a punto de ver, los dejara totalmente confundidos y nuevamente al punto de partida. (Esperen a ver que es lo que pasara a partir de hoy, no es cierto! solo apartir de este capitulo, y los proximos, pero todo gracias a nuevos personajes)**

-Perdon por llegar tarde - dijo un Woo Bin "contento"? con una "sonrisa"?

-Sumbae, no te preocupes - le contesto una dama muy contenta - si estas con migo... no pasa nada!

\- Si, lo se - cuando dijo esto chica se le abalanzo y lo abrazó, el le corespondio - Te extrañe tanto mi princess **(baya parece que muchas de las que escribimos historias siempre le ponemos ese calificativo o forma de decir a la pareja de nuestro Woo Bin, pero eso no viene al caso ahora , sigamos,) (díganme chicas que están pensando?) **

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0==0=00=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Ya vez Ji Hoo por estarte incistiendo en que vinieras, el se nos ha escapado - le reprendio Yi Jeon a Ji Hoo, Ga Eul hizo un intento por no hacer caso y cuando desvió la mirada...

-Yo no te pedí venir, ustedes me arrastraron hasta aquí... - baya creo que nuestro Ji Hoo, esta empezando a enojarse - que pasa Ga Eul?

-Eso es lo que pasa - contesta Ga Eul. al mismo tiempo que señala hacia una dirección - miren eso...

0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

-Que pasa princess?

-No voltees Woo Bin...

-Porque? qué pasa?

Ella lo tomo de los brazos y lo abrazo enrerando su rostro en su pecho** (quisiera ser ella en estos instantes!)** \- tus... amigos nos están viendo al otro lado de la calle - el solo opto por abrazarla y llevarla a un lugar donde no los vieran.

-Que vamos a hacer si nos descubren?

-No pasara nada, ellos no saben quien eres y menos asi como estas vestida, princess - eso fue lo que dijo Woo Bin, disimulando mucho cuando la jalo hacia otra banca y la .. "beso"?** ( please quiero ser esa mujer misteriosa!)** para después los dos dirigirse a la barra y desaparecer.

-Digame jefe, por donde esta la salida de emergencia? - le pregunto un Woo Bin muy tranquilo, bueno según su rostro pero por dentro estaba muy preocupad por lo que pudiese pasar con su "amada".

-Si, claro, esta por aqui - le dijo el encargado de la cafeteria al mismo tiempo que los conducia a la salida, que estaba por detras del inmueble - gracias por venir los dos - les dijo el joven** (imaginense al hermoso LEE JONG SUK, aunque un poco desalineado pero al fin y al cabo el)** \- cuando dijo eso Woo Bin tomo de su cartera un fajo de billetes cuando estaba apunto de darselos el le dijo - no es necesario, esto lo hice sor ayudar a una amiga - dicho esto, dirigio su mirada hacia la chica, la cual solo le sonrió, despues Woo Bin le acomodo el dinero en su delantal y jalando a la chica **(abran sido los celos, lo que lo impulsaron... )** para abrazarla y llebarsela practicamente cargando.

-Bueno ´princess, es mejor que te marches, te te hablare cuando termine con esto, de acuerdo? - le dijo a la chica.

-Claro, te veo después, cuidate y trata de averiguar que fue lo que vieron , ok?

-Porsupesto, my Princess - le dio un abrazo y un lindo y muy calido beso en la frente, después de eso ella subió a un automovil, era un elegante y muy sofisticado FERRARI, blanco.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

-Adonde se abran metido? - pregunto Ga Eul.

-No se pero ella...

-Si Ji Hoo, ella se me hace muy conocida pero, por su ropa, su cabello, incluso como camina diría que es... - el no logro acompletar la frase, cuando Woo Bin le toco el hombro al elegante alfarero.

-Qué hacen aqui? -ñ les pregunta Woo Bin, con un tono de duda, autoritario, pero a la vez el trataba de contener sus ganas de reirse, por como entaban las caras de sus amigos **(pagaría para poder ver esa escena, solo imaginensela)**

-Woo Bin - le digeron al unisono las tres personas.

-Acaso, ustedes... - puso un suspenzo muy grande poniendo nerviosos a los demás.

-Nosotros que , Woo Bin , dijo Ji Hoo.

-Ustedes también frecuentan este café? - les dijo ellos no pudieron evitar respirar ondo, ante tal respuesta - así que también les gusta, bueno, en ese caso porque no vamos a tomar un delicioso café frió?

Ellos solo aistieron, y sin más, entraron, pero no encontraron nada que señalará a una mujer , bueno no con las caracteristicas que ellos avían observado.

** BUENO Y QUE TAL ESTA? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y MUCHO MAS ESPERARÉ SUS IDEAS, PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, PERO, ESO TAMBIEN SIGNIFICA QUE ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE QUIEREN PARA MAS ADELANTE. BUENO NO SE SI AGO BIEN EN DECIRLES A LOS OTROS PERSONAJES , PERO NECESITO SU AYUDA YA QUE NO TENGO PERSONAJES FEMENINOS ASÍ QUE LOS CHICOS NUEVOS SON:**

***LEE JONG SUK**

***PARK JUNG MIN**

***KIM WOO BIN**

**Y LA UNICA MUJER QUE TENGO HASTA EL MOMENTO ES:**

***PARK SHIN HYE**

**ESPERARE POR SUS SUGERENCIAS PARA QUE ESTOS CHICOS Y CHICA NO SE QUEDEN SOLOS CUANDO TERMINE EL FIC, O TAL VES QUIERAN HACER UNA MODIFICACIÓN A ALGUNA DE LAS 2 PAREJITAS QUE YA ESTAN DEFINIDAS:**

***SO YI JEON X CHU GA EUL**

***GOO JUN PYO X HA JAE KYUNG**

**ESPERARE TODO LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIRME. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CON MIGO SE LOS AGRADESCO Y ESPERO QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA, MAS QUE LA MIA, PORQUE LOS ESTUDIOS ME ESTAN MATANDO, YA NI TIEMPO TENGO PARA VER DORAMAS!1 :(**

**HASTA LUEGO ESPERARE SUS:**

**REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA DE NUEVO! BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO UN CAP. MAS, PERO SOLO QUE AQUI SE DARN CUENTA DE LA LOCA IDEA QUE ME SURGUIO LUEDO DE VER UNA NOVELA Y LEER UN MANGA LA MISMA NOCHE NUNCA AGAN ESO! SUS SUEÑOS LAS ATORMENTARAN TODA LA VDA! SIN MAS LEAN!

_*** PARA ENCONTRAR LAS RESPUESTAS... PRIMERO REALIZA LAS PREGUNTAS ADECUADAS... SOLO ASÍ ENTENDERAS TUS SENTIMIENTOS***_

-Jajajajjaja... eso fue lo que te dijeron, sumbae?, jajajaja

\- Si, aunque fue un poco molesto el hacer preguntas, y que ellos buscaran respuestas sin mucho exito... Pero eso si, sus rostros fué lo mejor de todo este expetaculo.

-Jajajaja, ya lo me lo imaguino pagaria por ver eso...

-Hablando de pagar, como te fue con el nuevo contrato que estas planeando, si resulto o solo...

-Tuve más exito del que esperaba, todos me recibieron muy bien... y no dudaron en firmar, el contrato... pero... todo gracias a ti sumbae, gracias, por darme esta oportunidad.

-No hay nada que agradecer... además yo aún no estoy muy deacuerdo con esto... yo no te quiero implicar en esta absurda y sucia vida...

-No Woo Bin, bien o mal es lo que decidi, y por si no recuerdas el destino fué el que me puso en este camino, así que tranquilo...

-Pero si el se entera, me matara... y a ti, no te hablara por un muy buen rato...

-Eso ya lo se pero que quieres que aga...

derrepente tocan la puerta y pasan sin recibir autorización alguna

-Joven amo, lo busca, el señor Yoon Ji Hoo, le dejo pasar? - ante esto las dos personas palidicieron, y aunque les tomo tiempo reaccionar, tomaron la decicion de ocultar y dejar pasar a Ji Hoo.

-Que paso bro? - pregunto Woo Bin, un poco nervioso, pero logro ocultarlo un poco - ¿Aqué debo tu visita, tan repentina?

-Solo queria saber algo... - no logro terminar la oración, ya que preguntaría algo mejor - ¿Estabas con alguien?

Woo Bin, se puso más que nervioso pero aun así iso la "pregunta mas absurda de su vida" - ¿Porqué lo preguntas?_** (N/A:Ahora si Woo Bin, nos daras las respuestas a nuestras preguntas... ok, eso lo ara la escritora XD)**_

-Por las dos tazas de té, pero más que nada por esto - dijo Ji Hoo, enseñando un brazalete_** (N/A:La verdad no se me ocurrío otra cosa más que el brazalete que utiliza YUUKI C. en VAMPIRE KNIGTH, perdon por meter el accesorio en esta historia)**_

-A eso! - tomo el brazalete - Esto es de mi madre, devio olvidarlo -trato de alejarlo de las manos de Ji Hoo, y pregunto -¿De quién más crees que pueda ser?_** (N/A:Creo que de esta no te salvas Woo Bin)**_

-No es de ella - afirmo Ji Hoo, arrebatandoselo de las manos a Woo Bin, y salio corriendo de esa sala, y se fue directo a la entrada, solo para toparse con algo mas confuso.

-La estaremos esperando señorita CHU EUN SANG, espero que tenga un buen viaje d eregreso a Japón - despues de esto, solo se escucho - Hai, arigato gozaimaso, konbanwa, sebartian _**(N/A: Traducción, aunque no se si así se escriba en una oración japonesa pero lo intente: R= Si, muchas cracias, sebastian)**_

Ji Hoo, no entiendia, una mujer a esas horas de la noche, Woo Bin nervioso, además parecen conoserla muy bien, sin olvidar el brazalete, aunque le era muy conosida... como era que todo esto esto no encajaba en nada, después de meditarlo durante unos minutos, decidio irse, aunque deseaba pedirle muchas explicaciones a Woo Bin, antes debia investigar por el mismo.

-Hola! Jan Di, ¿Como has estado? ¿Adonde te has metido en estos días? ¿Porque no te has dignado a ir con nosotras de shopping?

-Si Jan Di, te has desaparecido, además tu celular no lo contestas, que pretendes?

Esas eran las preguntas que aquejaban a Jae Kyung y Ga Eul... pero derrepente...

-Ella no se encuntra disponible por el momento, sumimasen, oyasuminasai - contesto un hombre, con una voz muy masculina y atractiva, a y por si fuera poco seductora - Tal vez pueda atenderles cuando ella despierte... - corto la llamada, ellas se quedaron inmoviles, su temperatura bajo tanto que cualquiera que las ibiese visto las confundiria con unos fantasmas.

Pero lejos de ese lugar, al colgar el celular - Jajajajaja, se la han creido, por lo menos dejaran de molestar por esta noche, pero mañana, la aturdiran con nuevas llamadas... - eso lo dijo un chico sentado en una silla muy comoda detras de su escritorio, viendo hacia afura (a la luna) derrepente se paro y puso el movil en un cajón y salio del despacho, para después diriguirse a su avitación, pero lo que encontro, en uno de los balcones lo maravillo, en el vio sentada a una chica, dormida con unas finas facciones, las cuales resaltaban por los liminosas rayos de la luna, el para no despertarla la tomo en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a su avitación, cuando llego, la acomodo en su cama, algo que no habia logrado notar fue que la chica se habia acomodado muy bien en su pecho. Al dejarla, la observo y se sento a su lado - Gracias por permanecer a mi lado, mi linda Eun Sang, no dejare que te dañen, y con respecto a esas amigas tuyas, las alejare de ti, por el tiempo que sea necesario, para que puedas acompletar tu cometido. - cuando termino de decir esto, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Mientras en otro lugar ...

-¿Qué les pasa, Ga Eul , Jae Kyung? - preguntaron Jun Pyo, Yi Jeon y Woo Bin, un tanto preocupados por sus caras .

-Jan Di... Jan... Di... Ella - ecia Ga Eul

-Jan Di... Ella... No contesto - dijo Jae Kyung, tratando de encontrar las palabras para soltar la bomba, ya que Ga Eul, no podia

-Pero si vimos y escuchamos perfectamente que hablaron - les dijo Jun Pyo, un poco irritado_** (N/A: Preparence para entrar a la trama, jajajaja, gomen, pero... empezemos...)**_

-Si , hablamos, pero creimos que era ella y... y ... y al final...

-Al ianl que mono

-Cayate Jun Pyo, que quien nos nos respondio, nos dijo que ella no estaba disponible y que la dejaramos dormir... y fue un hombre - lo dijo fuerte , claro, aunque un poco rapido, por la adrenalina de la noticia aún no asimilada.

Todos boquiabiertos, menos Woo Bin _**(N/A: Ya van entendiendo el pequeño cambio, de actitud de un personaje?**_) - ¿Qué acabas de decir mono?! Estas loca! - le decia un Jun Pyo molesto y muy confindido todos se voltiaron a ver a Ga Eul, la cual solo se limito a asistir y a sonrojarse - Por que estas asi Ga Eul - le pregunto Jun Pyo _**(N/A: Creo que estaba presente su amado esposo... ups...)**_

-Como no va ha estarlo - decía una Jae Kyung sonrojada_** (N/A: Pobres de estos chicos... pero por algo se pondran así.. recuerden que nosotras sabemos como puede ser un hobre con solo escuchar su voz...)**_

-A que te refieres mono?!

-A que ese hombre, es... es... bueno su voz es tan sensual, que la pobre de Ga Eul, a caido bajo su encanto... Aún más como nos dio la información de que dejaramos a Jan Di, porque estaba durmiendo y el no queria despertarla - conforme ella les daba la información el sonrrojo de las chicas crecia, asiendo que los chicos se enojaran _**(N/A:Perdon, por sonrojarlas así, pero eso era necesario, para apollar un poco las decisiones de nuestra amiga Jan Di)**_

-De que hablas, como que sexy! - le dijo Jun Pyo, tomandola del brazo

-Pero.. Aun así, hay algo raro... - entonces tomo su movil y busco algo - Escuchen con atención - dijo poniendo el altavoz_** (N/A: Baya que gran tegnología es la que tenemos al alcanse de nuestras manos... esas benditas aplicaciones nos pueden llegar a matar...)**_

FLASHBLACK (LLAMADA TELEFONICA)

-Hola! Jan Di, ¿Como has estado? ¿Adonde te has metido en estos días? ¿Porque no te has dignado a ir co0n nosotras de shopping?

-Si, Jan DI, te has desaparecido, además tu celular no lo contestas, que pretendes?

-Ahora pongan atención dijo Jae Kyung

-Ella no se encuentra disponible por el momento, sumimasen, oyasuminasai... Tal vez pueda atenderles cuando ella despierte...

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK

Paso algo inesperado, nuevamente Ga Eul y Jae Kyung, se sonrrojaban y los chicos se tensaron, para ellos era un poco desconsertante su actitud.

-Bingo! así que si escuche bien - dijo Jae Kyung, tratandose de controlar - El hablo Japones!, aunque el acento en Coreano es muy bueno, no lo entiendo...

En eso Ji Hoo se paro y se dirigui a Woo Bin - Creo que ya es hora que nos expliques algunas cosas no crees? - y le enseño el brazalete, ante esto Woo Bin iso acopio de su gran fuerza de voluntad, para nantenerse sereno.

-Hey bro!, de que hablas? - en eso suena su movil y al ver quien era, se tenso tanto que todos lo notaron _**(N/A: Nuevas intrigas! muajajasjjajajajaj... si que disfruto haciendo esto!)**_

-Wa doko desuka?_** (N/A: Donde esta?**_) - dijo Woo Bin, voltiandose y tratando de huir del lugar pero fue detenido por Ji Hoo - Sumimasen, sayonara _**(N/A: Diaculpeme, adios**_) - colgo y puso su mirada fija en sus compañeros y dío una mirada extraña, para luego decirles - Todo esta bien, no se preocupen... todo esta bein - fue lo unico que dijo antes de salir del lugar. O eso fue lo que creyeron porque justo en la puerta de la sala, el se volteo y dijo - Ya tienen las preguntas, ahora busquen las respuestas - sin más salio. Todos se quedaron inmoviles, pero algo si tenian claro, que, Jan Di, el hombre de la voz sexy, y, Woo Bin, tenian algo que ver.

-Adonde vas mono? - preginto Jun Pyo

-A buscar las respuestas, que más

\- Y en donde si se puede saber? - hablo Ji Hoo

\- A... - paso un momento y después - Claro esta... a Japón, ella debe estar ahí

-Como puedes estar tan segura? - reto Ji Hoo

-No lo viste? , Woo Bin nos dío la clave al contestar esa llamada y por si fuera poco al decirnos eso de las preguntas y las respuestasque debemos buscar, pero esto solo cobre sentido, ya que el lo trata de proteger, por que, el se ha separado de nosotros, no nos la dejara tan facil, pero aun así nos dejo una pequña miga de pan, y yo la voy a seguir y averiguar, que es lo que pasa - dicho esto salio, pero no sin antes jalar a Ga Eul.

-Unnie, que pasa porque me llevas?

-Iremos a buscar a ese hombre, por la forma en la que hablo, y como se tenso Woo Bin, de ser alguien muy importante - dijo conduciendo su automovil hacia el aeropuerto.

-Esto lo ago para salvarte... perdon Jan Di... - dijo Woo Bin, suviendo a...

_**BUENO CHIC S ES MUY PLACENTERO SABER QUE ESTE CAP. ES UN POCO LARGO, Y QUE REALMENTE ME CONTO ESCRIBIR YA QUE POR EL TIEMPO Y RELATIVAMENTE LOS ESTUDIOS SI QUE MATAN, PERO AUN ASÍ NOI ABANDONARE ESTE FIC, TAL VEZ ME TARDE EN ACTULIZAR PERO TENGAN 100% SEGURO QUE NO DESERTARE, DE ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE TOME RUMBOS INIMAGUINABLES EL FINAL REALMENTE SERE CAOTICO... SOLO ESPERARE POR SUS REWIERS SALUDOS Y MUCHOS BESOS!**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA VES QUE ESCRIBA.. CREO AHORA SI QUE SERA CON MAS FRECUENCIA YA QUE ESTOY DE VACASIONES Y YA QUE ESTOY UN POCO ENFERMA NO PODRE SALIR Y ME QUEDARE A ACCTUALZAR ESTE FIC!**_


End file.
